


Heated Chance

by YaoiloverXD



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Bottom Ichigo, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Ichigo, Rare Pairings, Soul Bond, Uke Ichigo, seme hollow ichigo/shiro, top hollow ichigo/shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiloverXD/pseuds/YaoiloverXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is a neko beta pretending to be a alpha, until one day he is found out in the worst possible way. Who is going to save him and what is his soul mate going to say about the whole thing? hichiichi OR shiro x ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Chance

Ichigo was walking down the street trying to get away. He was one of the very few beta that did not want to be mated. He was the beta that tried to be an alpha. He tried to be an alpha because he refused to be mated. He used alpha cologne so that he was more believable, and when it was alpha and beta heat cycles he would stay home so no one would be able to tell. OF course Ichigo knew that he would not be unmated forever. He knew that there was someone who his soul mate. He knew who it was, but he did not want to tell him because he was one of the most popular alphas in school. Ichigo was not unpopular but he was not super popular like Grimmjow and Shiro.

Ichigo knew that one day the he would be found out. The sad thing is that he never thought that it would be this way.

In Ichigo's school there were two different changing rooms and alpha and a beta one. Now there are alpha females and there are beta males but the school realized that there was more of a chance of the alpha's attacking a student of the same gender if they were a beta. But Ichigo not telling anyone that he is a beta is how he ended up in this situation.

Ichigo was changing for gym in the alpha changing room. He knew that something was wrong right away. Everyone was looking at him. It was a little usual, most of the time there were only one or two people looking at him, but this was not normal. Ichigo knew that it was not near his heat.

Of course Ichigo missed the day in health class that said that if you were unmated and your soul mate was within your distance for about a year, the betas body would start an early heat. Poor Ichigo was being looked at by the pheromone affected teenage hybrid males. Shiro looked over at Ichigo with the most hunger. Ichigo knew it was because he was his soul mate. Ichigo knew that he was going to have to get out of there right then and there if he did not want to be raped. As of sensing what his soul mate was thinking Shiro started to hiss at any alpha that even got close to Ichigo.

Shiro did not know what was happening but he knew that it was not normal for him. Ichigo smelt so good. Shiro then realized that Ichigo was a beta and his soul mate. He knew that Ichigo needed to run so he was not raped. He knew that Ichigo was going to run. He would scold him after about why he was pretending to be a alpha later but right now it was more important to protect Ichigo. Shiro being the most powerful alpha in the school made everyone halt in their steps when they heard him hiss. They knew that Ichigo was Shiro's soul mate at that point but that did not mean that Grimmjow was going to stand down. Grimmjow wanted a very powerful beta, and Ichigo is stronger than Grimmjow and only a little bit weaker then Shiro. Ichigo was the perfect beta for all alphas. Every alpha wanted a strong beta to protect their cubs in Grimmjow and Shiro's case. Ichigo was probably one of the most powerful betas born since it was needed when the beta and alpha hybrids lived in the wild. Shiro was proud that he had such a powerful beta. He knew that Grimmjow was going to fight him for Ichigo's mate ship.

This is the reason why Ichigo pretended to be an alpha, because beta's get treated as lower beings, just because they can carry children. If anything Ichigo thought that they should be respected more than alphas who help make the children, hunt for food, and protect. Betas also do all those things plus they have to do a lot of other things. Ichigo knew that this was not going to change anytime soon, so he decided to wait to mate. He now knows that he should not have done that. He should have just told Shiro that they were mates. He also should have told the school that he was a beta.

Ichigo knows that he is really stupid but he wished that he would have been smart for once in his life.

Ichigo saw that Shiro was protecting him and ran as fast as his feet would carry him, started to head home but was intercepted by his one and only soul mate, Shiro.

Ichigo looked up at Shiro and was surprised to see that he was looking at Ichigo like he was going to scold him.

"What the hell you fucking idiot. You are a beta and you should be changing in the beta changing room. Why were you pretending to be something that you are not. I know that it is hard to be a beta but still. Think about what would have happened if I was not there to save you. You would have been raped and then got impregnated with an alpha's child that you would hate. You would have died inside. I was so worried please don't do something stupid like that again." Shiro said to Ichigo. Shiro was on the verge of crying. He was scared that his soul mate was not going to be his. He was so close to losing him.

Shiro looked down to Ichigo and saw that he was clinging to his shirt and crying his eyes out. Shiro knew that he was not thinking that any of this was going to happen.

Ichigo was so scared that was soon as Shiro started to scold him, he started to try and hide his face in his chest while he clung to Shiro's shirt. Ichigo knew that he had no right to be crying but was soon as he was safe with his alpha he felt safe and he lost all restrain that he had on the flood gates for his tears and they all started to gush out of his eyes. Ichigo realized that Shiro cared for him and that he though of him.

Ichigo looked up to see Shiro. The look on his face said that he was trying to retrain himself for Ichigo. Ichigo thought that it was sweet. He was happy that Shiro thought to let him calm himself down before he even touch Ichigo sexually. Ichigo knew that Shiro was trying real hard.

Ichigo decided to give Shiro a peck on the lips to his soon to be mate. As soon as Ichigo did that Shiro took hold of the kiss and pressed his lips harder to Ichigo's. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro was happy by this and brought his arms to wrapped around Ichigo's hips and brought them closer by pulling Ichigo hips closer to his. Shiro brought his tongue to the seam of where Ichigo's lips were closed and ran it along there to try and get Ichigo to open his mouth to let him inside it. Ichigo opened his mouth sensing that that was what his alpha wanted him to do. Once Ichigo opened his mouth Shiro put his tongue in there. Ichigo did not know what to do until Shiro brought his tongue over to Ichigo's and brushed it up against it. Ichigo moaned a little bit in the back of his throat when this happened. Shiro and Ichigo twisted their tongues together in a seemly endless battle for dominance. Ichigo finally let Shiro gain total control of the kiss. Ichigo push Shiro a little bit in a way to tell him to back off because he needed some air to breath. Shiro pulled back and Ichigo starts to pant. Shiro knows that they are going to go to his house now or Ichigo is going to be mated in an alley way. Plus it did not help that as the kiss was going on Ichigo kept giving off pheromones that was saying have sex with me.

" Let's go Ichigo we are going to my house for a while call your dad and tell him that you will not be back for a week and that you are at your mates house. Tell him so he does not come to my house and catch us doing things." Shiro told Ichigo. He was not going to tell Ichigo what those things were, but he knew that Ichigo pretty much knew.  
It turns out that his own father did not know that his son was a beta. You could not blame him though because Ichigo had pretty much everyone fooled, plus it did not help that he acted a little bit like an alpha. Honestly Shiro thought that there was something wrong with him. He knew that Ichigo was his soul mate but he did not tell Ichigo because he was an alpha and he thought at the time that Ichigo was one to. It scared Shiro a little bit but now he knew that reason and he was happy that he got the mate that he did.

Ichigo had finished the call to his father and was walking beside Shiro. Ichigo was a little bit nervous but he was also very excited about it. He would finally have his alpha. Ichigo did not care if he got pregnant after this as long as he gets to be with his alpha.

They finally got to Shiro's house after what seemed like 3 hours but was only 15 minutes. As soon as they were upstairs and Shiro's room door was closed and Shiro attacked Ichigo's lips in a bruising kiss. Ichigo opened his mouth because of the shock that he was pushed to the door and kissed so fast. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck once again, while Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's hips. He brought them closer. Ichigo was sure that they were so close that they were going to fuse together into one person.

Shiro started to kiss down to Ichigo's neck and and started to nibble and suck on the point where Ichigo's pulse was strongest. Ichigo started to moan. He raised his hands to cover the embarrassing sounds that he was making. Shiro saw this and stopped him. Ichigo knew that he was not going to go against what his alpha was telling him to do. Ichigo knew that when an alpha and a beta mate the beta should listen to what the alpha says or you were likely to get hurt. Ichigo knew that his instincts would not let him go against Shiro anyway because they were souls mates.

Shiro told Ichigo to lift his arms over his head. Ichigo did just that. He was embarrassed that his alpha was looking at his chest. Ichigo then was even more embarrassed when Shiro took one of his nipples into his mouth. Shiro started to suck one while he took the other one and twisted and pulled it until it was hard and swollen. Shiro then did the same treatment to the other one, while he took the other one into his mouth. Ichigo was moan and starting to pant a little bit.

Shiro looked at Ichigo and saw that he was red in his face. Shiro could tell it was because he was embarrassed about this. Shiro thought that it was cute. Shiro decided to detract him for a little bit.

To do that Shiro took off his shirt. Shiro saw that Ichigo starting to drool a little bit. While Ichigo was detracted he moved Ichigo was put him down on the bed. Shiro started to kiss Ichigo again this time Ichigo opened his mouth as soon as the kiss was started. Shiro then started to unzip Ichigo's jeans that he wore to school that day. As soon as they left Ichigo he moaned a little bit. Ichigo would probably never admit it but I felt great to get those pants off of his aching member. Shiro then removed Ichigo's boxers. He knew that those were not needed. Shiro took a moment and stopped his kiss with Ichigo who was panting at the moment. He saw that Ichigo was fully hard. He also saw that Ichigo was very wet at his entrance. Shiro knew that this was normal for betas when they were very aroused. Ichigo was deferentially aroused. Ichigo was thinking that all he wanted at the moment was Shiro to be inside him.  
Shiro knew that he was going to have to get to the main event soon. Shiro stood up and removed his skinny jeans. If you thought that Shiro was regretting his choice in clothing for today you would be right. Shiro felt so good to have his member free from the compression that was skinny jeans. Next to come off was Shiro's boxers. When Shiro looked back over at the bed he saw that Ichigo had flipped himself over to were his ass was up in the air with his legs spread and waiting for Shiro to fuck him.

Shiro keeled in between Ichigo's legs and and plunged his cock into Ichigo and waited a minute for him to adjust to his girth.

Ichigo was hurting but at the same time it felt so good. Ichigo just wanted Shiro to move. Ichigo bucked back to where his hips met Shiro's. Ichigo moaned while Shiro groaned.

Shiro tried to set a slow back and forth thrusting pace but that just was not enough for both of them. Ichigo kept telling Shiro to move faster and harder. Ichigo could feel each and every time Shiro hit his sweet spot. Ichigo knew that he was going to cum soon.

Shiro must have knew that as well because he flipped Ichigo to where he was on his back, and then started to thrust into Ichigo into a faster pace then before. Ichigo cam with a cry, an Shiro followed not long after. Ichigo bit down as soon as he cam. The same when with Shiro. They both began to lick the wounds that they caused to each other. Shiro pulled out of Ichigo and brought him into his arms.

All and all Ichigo and Shiro were happy because they were finally with their mate. Even if Ichigo did have a child they knew that they would be OK as long as they had each other.


End file.
